


A Very Confusing Ass

by socksaregoodshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Crack Fic, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, NSFW themes, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, Suga's hips are pierced bc of a song, Tattoos, five years after graduation, i got an idea and rolled with it, i guess, idfk, it came on shuffle and then the idea hit me, no sex just a laugh, online dating I guess, they meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: “Where’s the lube?” He asked, meeting Daichi’s eyes and waiting for his response.“The far drawer.” Daichi motioned to the bedside table on the other side of the bed, Sugawara climbed along the bed to reach for the draw and Daichi looked at the black print on his lower back.What?WHAT?





	A Very Confusing Ass

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 1am, this story was the result of one night, hope y'all enjoy.

Daichi still couldn’t quite believe the path his life had taken, even now as he followed the head of silver hair further into his apartment.

“Suga—”

The other man shushed him, a hiss through his teeth and a gentle press of a finger against his lips. Daichi watched Sugawara’s lips quirk upwards in a sultry smile.

Daichi still couldn’t quite believe he wasn’t dreaming.

Five years.

Five years after he’d left high school and his seemingly unrequited crush behind, that boy; that man, had found him.

Purely by chance they’d been matched up on a dating site. Discovering that even after so long the ashen blonde still held his heart, also discovering Sugawara had never been able to forget him either.

But here they were, six months after reigniting communication, three casual dates and an ever-growing sexual tension later, the movie had ended and they’d found themselves in the stairwell of Daichi’s apartment.

Sugawara had lingered just a little longer, their goodbye kiss a little more passionate than in the past. His own hands were hard to control as he toyed with the belt loops of Sugawara’s jeans.

Finally, he’d asked _“would you like to come in?”_

Daichi turned to lock his apartment door before following Sugawara down the laminate floored, neutral toned hallway and into the living room.

Sugawara stopped in the centre of the room, taking in his surroundings. So simple yet definitely not plain, the soft smells of sandalwood and something totally _Daichi_. It was lived in, but not messy, the soft colours from the hallway keeping their influence only now with bolder gold and copper accents as feature colours.

He felt Daichi’s arms wrap around his middle, his body pressing against his back and Daichi’s lips teasing his nape.

“Someone’s eager.”

“Not really,” Daichi disagreed, planting more open mouthed kisses along Sugawara’s neck, “I have been waiting over five years for this moment.”

“Honestly? So have I.” Sugawara gasped, feeling the beginnings of arousal licking at his insides.

He reached behind him to run his fingers through Daichi’s hair and hold him so he could continue to kiss along his jumping pulse point and his throat, cursing under his breath as Daichi sucked a hickey onto his neck.

Daichi ran his hands along Sugawara’s hips and thighs, humming as Sugawara pushed his hips back against his. He ran his nails along the front of Sugawara’s thighs, through the denim jeans and finally gripping his hips, grinding against him but with nowhere near enough pressure to be satisfying.

He earned another curse from Sugawara, grinning to himself as his fingers and thumb on his right hand worked the buttons of Sugawara’s jeans open.

“I hope you realise how great you look in these—”

“If you dare,” Sugawara snorted, “don’t you dare use that joke about how they’d look better on your floor,” his hands closed over Daichi’s, “I’ll leave, I swear.” His tone was playful and light.

“Actually I was gonna say they’d look better hanging from the chandelier.” Daichi scoffed.

“You have a chandelier?” Sugawara asked, genuinely curious. For him it seemed too grand, Daichi had never been one to show off. He preferred to save rather than spend, modesty over flaunting what he owned, what he could do; even when what he could do was incredible and worth bragging about.

“Nah, as if. I’m not Oikawa.”

“You’re definitely not Oikawa~”

Daichi felt he heat rise to his cheeks at the breathy tone Sugawara had used, a different kind of heat building up within him.

He snaked his hand up Sugawara’s chest, under his shirt before gently thumbing at his nipple, feeling the body against him tremble as Sugawara’s legs shook.

“Let’s take this to my room.” He mumbled against Sugawara’s skin.

“Yes…” Sugawara hissed, following Daichi back into the hallway and then into the first door on their left.

He closed the door behind them and turned into the room. His eyes settled on a broad back as Daichi removed his shirt.

Sugawara never knew something that used to be routine could make his face burn the way it had just now.

An expanse of tanned skin that he definitely wanted to mark as his own.

“Daichi—”

It was Daichi’s turn to interrupt this time, his hands settling in Sugawara’s back pockets and his hands squeezing the soft flesh of his ass before sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed, and pulling Sugawara with him, littering his stomach and hips with more open mouthed kisses and gentle grazes of teeth.

Sugawara sucked in a breath as he felt his arousal grow, his brain finally catching up with their endeavour and climbing into Daichi’s lap, framing his legs with his own.

He remained on his knees and trapped Daichi’s lips with his own, moaning softly into the kiss when Daichi continued to knead at his backside.

All at once his hands left the fabric confines of his pockets, caressing the dimpled skin of his back with feather-light touches before slipping his fingers beneath his waistband.

Suddenly Sugawara was exposed and it felt strange to still be wearing his shirt, lifting the grey polo-neck over his head and throwing it onto the floor as Daichi pushed his jeans as far down his legs as they could fall given their position.

“Fuck,” Daichi cursed, taking in the sight of Sugawara’s body and the small diamond studs adorning the joint of his leg and abdomen, “I thought I remembered everything but having it in my hands is so much better. And the piercings? _Fuck_.”

“Aww,” Sugawara cooed, pushing on his shoulders gently and making Daichi lie back, “aren’t you sweet?” He stepped off the bed, shimmying from his pants and allowing Daichi to full see the piercings protruding from the hemline of his underwear. “And the piercings you could’ve seen three years ago, Dai.”

He pulled Daichi’s jeans from his body so they were both only in their underwear, climbing back onto the bed and sitting on Daichi’s thighs, stroking the taut muscle and sparing a glance at Daichi’s erection through his boxers.

Sugawara leaned down, biting at Daichi’s hips.

It was his turn to mark him now.

Sugawara left purple bruises along Daichi’s hips and up to just below his ribs. Daichi squirmed with every bite and Sugawara enjoyed the small reactions from his partner.

Daichi’s hands ran back along Sugawara’s legs, up to cup his ass once more only this time he worked his way under his boxers, massaging the bare flesh.

Sugawara bucked up into the sensation before grinding down against Daichi with a moan, filling with pride when a similar noise escaped the man below him.

They rolled their hips in tandem, no real urgency to their movements, simply just enjoying the contact.

Sugawara finally moved to remove the last article of clothing from Daichi’s body, removing his own and crawling onto the bed beside Daichi.

“Where’s the lube?” He asked, meeting Daichi’s eyes and waiting for his response.

“The far drawer.” Daichi motioned to the bedside table on the other side of the bed, Sugawara climbed along the bed to reach for the draw and Daichi looked at the black print on his lower back.

What?

_WHAT?_

**_Enter Here  
_** Only Daichi Tho  
^Sawamura 

Was he reading that right?

He read the black script again.

That’s definitely what it said.

“Um,” he coughed, poorly suppressing the laugh threatening to escape his throat, “Suga?”

“Yeah?” Sugawara responded, opening the drawer.

“What’s that?”

“What’s—Oh.” Sugawara laughed, nervous but also coy as he turned to face Daichi.

Daichi continued to try and mask his laughter with coughs and sputters but it was futile, the hilarity of the situation taking over.

“I can’t believe you have that tattooed—Is it real? It’s gotta be fake, right?”

“Nope~ It’s as real as the skin it’s tattooed on.”

Suddenly it didn’t seem as funny.

“What? It’s real?” Daichi asked, aghast. “Oh my God, Suga, how long have you had it?” A half laugh.

“About a year? I had to add your last name though because I kept getting Daichis trying to proposition me at clubs.”

“Oh my God, _what the fuck_.” Daichi began laughing again, a snort making Sugawara laugh too. “I’m so glad you haven’t changed.”

Sugawara found himself moving over to Daichi.

“Aww, poor Dai, is the tattoo too much for you to handle?”

“Right now? Yes.”

“How about now?”

“Still yes.”

“Okay, I take it you just want to cuddle?”

“Yeah,” Daichi gasped, his laughter beginning to subside, moving closer to marvel at the writing, “I can’t believe you had that tattooed on your ass before we even started dating.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t.” Sugawara argued. "I mean, everyone knew it was gonna happen."

Sugawara crawled under the covers and Daichi followed him, the pair resorting to talk more about their five years apart and learning anymore of each other’s secrets before taking the next step in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I have no excuse 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)


End file.
